xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
The Siegfried is a uniquely Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit, that Zack created after the Mandalorian Wars. He pilots it to protect innocent lives, and uses it soley to combat Kain's Gawain unit, Kallen's Gurren Seiten unit, Akuhiei's Dark Wing, and Marka Ragnos's Akatsuki. Zack gave it the name 'Siegfried', as its name means "Victory Peace". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Siegfried acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. It, or he, is very kind and﻿ compassionate to those it sees as friends and family, and is subtle and gentle to animals and peace-keeping creatures. The Siegfried also risks its life to protect everyone who is precious to it, just like Zack does, and would do so without any second thoughts. It is due to its emotions and persona that it was able to finally tap into its inner potential from the Spiral Trans System. This is the only mobile suit that comes with a persona. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Siegfried to respond to his neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for him to maneuver and control. It also helps him to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. Mode Transformation The Siegfried can transform into various forms that can allow it numerous abilities and powers. Due to Zack's neural systems, along with his heritage, the Siegfried can access forms that are of Zack's but with its own property. It has the following:﻿ Dark Avenger Form The Siegfried, when Zack succumbs to his darksider and enters Dark Mode, the Siegfried can access its dark powers and can use them to full extent. It has the following: *'Tsukuyomi:' The Siegfried can use the visual power of Tsukuyomi, and use it for nightmarish purposes. **'Dark Nightmare:' *'Amaterasu:' The Siegfried can use the power of the dark flames, and use them to its advantage. **'Dark Flame Fist:' **'Dark Flame Devastation:' **'Dark Flame Sun:' *'Shadow Manipulation:' The Siegfried can use the power of shadows to its disposal, and can generate it by will if needed. **'Shadow Blades:' **'Shadow Spires:' **'Shadow Tendrils:' *'Dark Cerunga:' Shining Celestial Form *'Shining Barrier:' *'Shining Scattershot:' *'Shining Cerunga:' Final Ultimatum Form *Final Cerunga: *'Final Barrier: Weapons & Abilities The Siegfried has numerous Weapons and abilities that makes it a formidable combat unit to most opponents. It is also capable of taking on both the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Dark Wing, and even the all powerful and devastating Akatsuki unit at once in combat. It has the following: *'Personality System: The Siegfried has a system in its core that allows it to have a persona and emotions of its own, and is the only one of its kind that possesses such a unique system. The Siegfried is shown to be kind and compassionate to others, and even subtle and gentle to animals and peace-keeping creatures. It even has the voice of a young man, and even has its own human projection within its core for social conversations. It is also considered to be a person of sorts, as it acts like one, and prefers to itself as such. *'Auto-Pilot System:' The Siegfried is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Shining Defense Shield:' The Siegfried can generate a defensive shield that can protect it from almost all attacks, as it completely shields it as a shining sphere of light. *'Advanced Float System:' The Siegfried is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. *'Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Siegfried can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. They can even detect an enemy's abilites, as Zack did when fightng against the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Dark Wing, and the Akatsuki. *'Zweihänder Sith'anite Sword:' The Siegfried's primary choice of weapons. It is a large sword that the Siegfried uses against opponents in close-range, and can slice through buildings and enemies with a single strike. It is even strong enough to be an even match to the Dark Wing's Beam Scythe weapon, and the Akatsuki's Dominating Sword. *'Sith'anite Hadron Buster Rifle:' The Siegfried comes with a rifle that can unleash a great wave of blue shining energy that can sweep away enemies in a single stroke. It is powerful enough to on an equal footing against the Dark Wing's Twin Buster Rifle, the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast, and even the Akatsuki's devastating Twin Devastator Rifles. *'Sith'anite Chest Cannon Annihilator:' The Siegfried can unleash a devastatingly powerful attack that can cause a massively large scale of destruction with one blow in mind. The Chest Cannon Annihilator in located within the center on the chest area, and it fires a blue-colored concentrated wave column attack that can annihilate armies with no effort in it. It can even go on equal footing against the Gawain's devastating Hadron Cannons, and the Akatsuki's powerful Dominant Destruction Cannon. *'Sith'anite Spiral Beam Scatter Shot:' The Siegfried comes with a special weapon that can attack enemies at once with little effort. The Siegfried resonates into a shining sphere, and unleashes an endless barrage of shining homing beam lasers that attacks at all directions from front, back, left, right, up and down. It is powerful enough to destroy a surrounding horde of enemies that are close and far. *'Sith'anite Dual Beam Sabers:' The Siegfried comes equipped with a pair of Beam Sabers that are located at its waist area, and can be used in a difficult situation. They are colored blue. They can even help when fighting against the Gurren Seiten's Beam Arm-Blade, and the Akatsuki's Beam Wips. *'Sith'anite Dual Blaster Guns:' The Siegfried has a pair of Blaster Guns by its waist area, and can be used for long-range fighting against enemies that are far away, or in the air and space. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Siegfried comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. *'Combat Mastery:' The Siegfried can fight without weapons, and can still be a formidable opponent for those that fight it. It relies in its martial skill in close-quarters combat, and fights in speeds and reflexes that are practically unmatched by most opponents. It skilled enough to go against the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Dark Wing, and the powerful Akatsuki. *'Vast Power Level: '''The Siegfried's Power Level is surprisingly powerful and adept in its vast amounts of power in its being, as it can be felt from within the galaxy, and possibly beyond if needed. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Siegfried is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Siegfried has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated. *'Spiral Trans System:' The Siegfried is installed with a hidden system that allows it to become more powerful, more stronger, and even more faster and deadlier than ever. It is powerful enough to go on even terms against both the Gawain's Conquerer System, the Gurren Seiten's Radiance System, the Dark Wing's Reaper System, and even the Akatsuki's Dominator System. When it goes into this state, it is shining with blue energies that surrounds its body, and its eyes glow with fury. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Siegfried is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Zack's desire to protect, or when his darksider takes control. Also, after Zack has finally remembered all of his memories from the Rings of Naught Arc to the Dualing Championship Arc, the Spiral Trans System finally reaches its full and true potential, and unleashes a raging universal-wide wave and stream of Spiral Force energies and vast Power Levels. Giving it the never-ending colors of light and darkness and beyond, and manifests an enormous pair of wings that are of twilight, just like an Ultimatum. It is by this effect that the Siegfried is looked on as an Ultimatum among all robotic possibilites, and its power and capabilities are ultimatley limitless and incalculable by normal means, thus far surpassing all expectations than calculated. It has gone to the point of completely annihilating all of the countless armies of the Anti-Universal Ream, destroying a colossal monster with ease, and without even exhausting from the battle, nor running out of energy in the process. Edward considers this as the Siegfried's most powerful state ever, and even sees it with no rival. It was because of this phenomena that the Created Siblings were finally able to become humans than androids, and that it served as a quick process of Abyss's and Aurora's revival afterwords. Sword of Destiny Powers When Zack pilots the Siegfried with his Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried then gain access to the sword abilities and powers, thus making it its own. This makes the Siegfried a very powerful and even more dangerous combatant than ever in battle. It has the following: *'Getsuga: Due to Zack gaining the Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried can use the power of the Getsuga attack in its system, and freely uses it whenever needed in situations. It unleashes the attack from its sword, like Zack does, and it causes massively intense damage to the surrounding areas, and can counter the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast, and the Dark Wing's Twin Buster Rifle, and the Akatsuki's Dominant Destruction Cannon. **'''Dark Getsuga: **'Shining Getsuga:' **'Spiral Getsuga:' *'Backlash Wave:' From the power of the Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried can unleash a swirling wave of backlashing power that allows it to absorb and redirect the opponents attack back at them, with the combine power of Zack's Power Level and Spiral Force. It is even powerful enough to redirect all attacks from countless enemies in a single stroke, and can do the same to the Gawain's, the Gurren Seiten's, the Dark Wing's, and the Akatsuki's attacks. Spiral Force Powers Due to the Siegfried being created by Zack, and with components that were mixed in with a small amount of blood from his body, the Siegfried can also use the power of the Force, and the Spiral Force. Making it the only one, and the most lethal of all mobile suits, and when piloted by Zack, with his own power, its Force powers and abilities are vastly increased to unimaginable results. It has the following: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Cloak:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Master Force Speed:' *'Force Sight:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Telepathy:' *'Master Force Healing:' *'Force Blast:' *'Force Repusion:' *'Force Deflection/Redirection:' *'Force Resistance:' *'Energy Resistance:' *'Force Protection:' *'Deadly Sight:' *'Electric Judgment:' *'Master Force Scream:' *'Force Stasis Field:' *'Force Storm (Wormhole):' *'Force Pyrokinesis:' *'Protection Bubble:' *'Spear of Midnight Black:' *'Thought Bomb:' *'Precognition:' *'Shatterpoint:' *'Vast Force Power:' The Siegfried's Force Power is vastly powerful to the point that it is the one of the most powerful force users in all of infinite existance, and can only be rivaled by Zack's caliber, or Dark Zack's. List of Pilots *Zack Xargus: Primary *Edward Maverick: Temporary *Kannra: Temporary Trivia *The Siegfried is based on the Gundam series, as well as the Code Geass series. *The Siegfried has several main theme songs: **Kaidoku Funou **The Ultimate One Winged Angel Remix **Passion (KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version) **Pain **Hero by Nickelback *The Siegfried's name comes from the German Language male given name, meaning "victory peace". This makes sense, as it wishes for peace, and seeks the value of victory in saving people. *The Siegfried is the only mobile suit unit that has never lost a battle. It shares this similiarity with the God Gundam from the series G Gundam.